Brisingr (book)
Brisingr BRIS-ing-gr, the third book of the Inheritance Cycle, will be released on September 20, 2008 at 12:01 AM. Author Christopher Paolini previously targeted to finish writing the book by spring of 2007. Due to the size of the book, however, the release date was pushed back to 2008, and a Book 4 was announced. The name of the series was changed from the Inheritance Trilogy to the Inheritance Cycle. On January 16, 2008 the title of book three was released as Brisingr. "Brisingr" is the first word from the Ancient Language that Eragon used. Concerning Brisingr, Paolini said, "In this new book, it will be revealed to be even more meaningful than even Eragon could have known." One must not forget that the titles of the first two books in the cycle were directly related to major characters so it is likely that Brisingr will directly relate to a character, new or old. There is a possibility that Roran might be the new Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are seemingly "related". Though it is more likely the rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's rider because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira. Therefore, it is quite probable that Arya will be the next rider, since she is an elf and a female, and Eragon already has affection for her. Another idea that would support Arya as the new rider is her magic and eyes are emerald green as the color of the supposed dragon, this has nothing to do with being a rider but it is strange that her magic is the same color as the third dragon. There happens to be an entire list for who the next Rider may be such as Katrina, Vanir, and Nasuada (Though she is unlikely because of her pressing duty as leader of the Varden). Orik the Dwarf is unlikely because the pact of the dragons only involved humans and elves. Synopsis "Forces collide in Book III of the phenomenally successful Inheritance Cycle. Eragon represents the greatest hope for a better Alagaesia. Can this once simple farm boy rise to become a leader who can unite the rebel forces and defeat the King? Following the colossal battle against the Empire's warriors on the Burning Plains, Eragon and his dragon, Saphira, have narrowly escaped with their lives. Still there is more at hand for the Rider and his dragon, as Eragon finds himself bound by a tangle of promises he may not be able to keep, including Eragon's oath to his cousin Roran to help rescue Roran's beloved, Katrina, from King Galbatorix's clutches. But Eragon owes his loyalty to others, too. The Varden are in desperate need of his talents and strength, as are the elves and dwarves. When unrest claims the rebels and danger strikes from every corner, Eragon must make choices - choices that take him across the Empire and beyond, choices that may lead to unimagined sacrifice. Conflict, action, adventure and one devastating death await readers as Eragon battles on behalf of the Varden while Galbatorix ruthlessly attempts to crush and twist him to his own purposes. Rich with a thoughtful examination of Eragon's maturing psyche, "Brisingr" explores how Eragon must come to terms with his role as a leader and the moral obligations that weigh heavily upon his young shoulders as a Dragon Rider." Certain (or Probable) Information * The cover of the 3rd book will be the gold dragon Glaedr. * An important character will die in the closing chapters of the book. Many fans suspect that Islanzadí will die. Others believe both Oromis and Glaedr will pass, since they are both old and "crippled" (Plus, following an idea of a Star Wars plot of the "Master" always dying.) Some also believe it is Arya who will die. *On January 30th of 2008 fans recieved an email, in which Paolini announced that the 3rd book will be called Brisingr (The name in the Ancient Language for fire). * A Spoiler has been released on the official inheritance site stating that Eragon will meet a god in this book. *It may be possible that Brisingr is part of Eragon's true name. It will not be his exact name, for Brisingr means fire, and only fire. Eragon's true name, for example, could be "Fire that lights the darkness" or otherwise. If the name was to be Brisingr, it would mean that Eragon truly is fire, and not human. Also, it may be part of his name due to the fact that Paolini has said that the word Brisingr will have an important meaning for Eragon in the book, maybe Brisingr is the name of Brom's sword, maybe it's the name of the weapon under the Menoa tree. * The third book, Brisingr will be released on the 20th of September 2008 , this date has been brought forward from 23rd of September 2008. * It is possible that "Empire" may be the title for Book 4 because Paolini was leaning towards this title for the third book before the series became a four book cycle. *Because the third book was split into two volumes, some of these details may appear in the fourth book instead of the third. *In the Eragon Newsletter of March 2006, Paolini writes near the end that the book is "coming along nicely" and that he has a battle to write. *In March 2003, Christopher Paolini was interviewed by shurtugal.com and he revealed the following information: *At the end of Eldest, the Varden still favor Nasuada in terms of leadership, but Paolini has hinted that in the third book, this might change. -Paolini also mentioned that in the third book it will be revealed if Saphira ever finds a mate. -More information about Tornac (Murtagh's old friend and trainer) will be revealed. -Elva, along with "every other character," will have an important role to play. Paolini answered some questions for his fans on his official site in July and August 2006 and gave a video interview in December 2006 to promote the movie. *It is unclear how Thorn, Murtagh's dragon, matured to rival Saphira despite their age difference, but Christopher Paolini has stated that it will be revealed in the coming book. *The nature of the spirits that sorcerers summon will be revealed; already it has been stated that they are not the souls of sentient creatures returned from the afterlife. *According to Eldest, Eragon and Saphira have given their oath to return to the elves for further training in the ancient language. *In February 2007, Paolini answered an Open Letter of the Czech fan site Alagaesie.net and Eragon1.net. He answered the following questions regarding the third book of the Inheritance Cycle (before it was split into two books):11 *Information about Brom's lover (referred to by Angela) will be revealed. Eragon has yet to acquire the new weapon referred to in the first book, wherein Solembum said, "When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree". *Eragon has yet to visit the Vault of Souls and speak his name to obtain his increased power, as instructed by Solembum as a continuation of the above command; "Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls". *More about dwarf culture will be revealed. *Ajihad's background will be revealed. *More of Arya's background will be revealed. *On March 18, 2008 a spoiler was released on the cycle's homepage Alagaesia.com, stating, that "In Brisingr ... Eragon will meet a god" Unresolved plot threads * Eragon's dream where possibly he and a female rider hold hands underneath two flying dragons. * Whether the person above is actually a Rider. * Nasuada's mother - who was she? * The location of the Rock of Kuthian and Vault of Souls. * The fate of the last dragon egg. * The strange beasts of Vroengard. * The reason Galbatorix lost half of his army in the Spine. * Eragon's departure from Alagaësia (predicted by Angela, possibly a reference to his death, though unlikely as it is also predicted by Angela that Eragon will live forever or for a long time) * The seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying. * The fate of Roran. * The identity of the blind beggar who could speak to Solembum but asked not to have his fortune read. * The fate of Nasuada- the Varden favor Nasuada in terms of leadership at the end of Eldest, but Paolini has hinted that in Book 3 this might change. * Eragon, Saphira, and Murtagh's true names. * Saphira's mate. * Selena's fortune, as foretold by Angela. * Katrina's fate, along with the fate of Sloan, the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka. * The new Dragon Rider - possibilities: Roran, Angela, Elva, Trianna, Katrina, Arya (green eyes; green magic, when Eragon stepped on the broken green dragon egg), Vanir, King Orrin, Nasuada, Jeod Longshanks, or one of the Carvahall villagers, one of the Varden, or one of the Empire, etc. * The fate of Oromis and Glaedr. * The fate of Murtagh. * Saphira's promise of repairing Isidar Mithrim. * Eragon's promise to return to the elves. * Eragon's promise to save Katrina with Roran. * Eragon's promise to lift his blessing/curse from Elva. * What lies beyond the borders of Alagaësia. * The name of the Ancient Language. * The fate of Orik - named as Hrothgar's heir to the dwarven throne (but don't forget the clan chiefs). * Whether Trianna is still alive or dead, after the Battle of the Burning Plains * Truths about werecats and their mysterious abilities. * Truths about the powers Galbatorix and now Murtagh have. * How Thorn grew so quickly while Saphira took so long to grow. * The weapon under the roots of the Menoa Tree. * Whether Eragon still feels the same about Arya and what will happen between the two of them. * Whether there are real feelings between Murtagh and Nasuada. * The fate of King Orrin and Surda. * How Galbatorix continues to grow in power. * The identity of the person destined to die in the closing chapters of book. * How the Varden plan to get the last dragon egg, if it does not hatch for Galbatorix. * If Eragon will have a long awaited rematch against Murtagh being at full strength as opposed to fighting for hours before. * If the Grey Folk will appear. * If one of the Grey Folk is the god Eragon shall meet * If the new title of the third book will affect one of the characters and if so, whom? * The truth about the woman Brom loved. * The name of Brom's sword. * The place from which Nasuada came from. * Solembum's and Maud's true names. * Whereabouts of the remaining four Rider swords which were kept by the family members of the Riders. * In what way Az Sweldn rak Anhûin will oppose Eragon. * If Eragon will ever visit the Urgal halls. * Angela's real age. * The real name of the Beor Mountains. * How Selena died. * More information about Brom's home in Kuasta. * Name and color of Galbatorix's first dragon. * Whether there are any hidden wild dragons to be found. * What lies to the east of Du Weldenvarden and the Beor Mountains. * How did Shruikan survive the death of his original rider. * What will be Shruikan's fate when Galbatorix's hold over him is broken * If the Elves will ever forge Eragon a new sword. * The identity of the sympathetic Rider mentioned in Brom's story-telling who helped Galbatorix steal Shruikan. * The identity of King Evandar's murderer. * The identity of the dragon-egg thief and why they chose to flee on their own rather than giving Saphira's egg to the Varden. * Queen Dellanir abdicated the throne for Evandar 500 years ago, she went to study the mysteries of magic - would this play any role in the plot? * Brom mentions he frequently visited Carvahall, even before settling down there 15 years ago. He also told Eragon that he knew Selena well. What was the actual nature of their acquaintance/relationship. * The meaning of Blagden's riddle, when Eragon asks the raven if he knew his father. * Oromis was captured by the Forsworn and tortured to the extent it damaged his magic using ability, yet he later escaped. How did he manage to deceive Galbatorix that he was dead? Excerpt *See Light and Shadow. See also *''Eragon'' *''Eldest'' *Book 4 *Brisingr and Book 4 Suspected Outcomes External links * Alagaesia.com, Official site * Shurtugal.com - Fan site USA * Brisingr.net - Fan Outlet USA * Eragon1.net - Fan site CZ/SK * Shadeslayer.com - Fan site USA * Eragons.com - Fan site Spain * Saphira.pl - Fan site PL * Eragon.atw.hu - Fan site HU es:Brisingr nl:Brisingr (boek)